


Интегра — охотник за нечистью

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, где Абрахам Ван Хельсинг всё же убил Дракулу и передавал свои навыки и знания по уничтожению вампиров своим детям, внукамПо клику на изображение в отдельном окне откроется более крупная версия фотографии (не забудьте: правый клик - открыть в новом окне)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Интегра — охотник за нечистью

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/71/8X6CFeoN_o.jpg)


End file.
